jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiran Singh
Background 2000 - Present Kiran Singh grew up with her parents David & Robert Singh in Gateway City. Her parents' sexual orientation & other family issues made it hard for them to live back in their home country of India so they moved to the United States for a fresh new start before having Kiran & her older sister Naomi. Her father David was a police captain with her other father Robert operating as a museum curator at the Gateway City Museum of Antiquities. This job made them close to Helena Sandsmark, leading to Naomi & Kiran's close friendship with Cassandra Sandsmark. Just like Cassie, they spent a lot of their time in the museum or with their family, accompanying Robert on his trips across the world for new art. This was their version of a vacation as Robert would go to a certain place & the rest would tag along. Kiran's dream was to be an archaeologist as she found the new artifacts he found fascinating. But Kiran was also fascinated by Gateway City's superheroes, Wonder Woman & Wonder Girl. She would later find out that Wonder Girl was in fact her childhood friend, Cassandra. She began working together with Cassie on some of her missions like when there was an attempted theft at the Archaeological Conference held in Gateway City. Over time, her desire changed from being archaeologist to being a superhero. Kiran got her wish as her powers began to manifest in 2013. After telling her parents, they were ecstatic for her as they embellished in the idea of being different from others. They supported her dreams but only allowed her to do small scale stuff & only when Wonder Girl was with her. She took on the codename Solstice as she possessed the power to emit solar energy. After two years of fighting local crime, Kiran felt that she was ready for something more. After a long talk through the night, her parents allowed her to join the Titans on one condition. She couldn't protest about their move to Central City for David's promotion. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Photokinesis ** Energy Construct Creation ** Energy Projection ** Flight * Multilingualism: She is fluent in Hindi, Punjabi & English. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Kiran & Naomi are genetically half sisters as the same woman gave birth to both of them. Naomi is the biological daughter of David & Kiran is the biological daughter of Robert. * Solstice's powers have a bad effect on Raven as she can't stand her solar energy. * Naomi looks to Cassandra as a big sister. Notes * The family dynamic is unique to Earth-44. ** Kiran is the daughter of two gay men & has an older sister, Naomi. ** David Singh is from the comics & is married to Rob Singh in the Arrowverse. ** Naomi Singh is a computer hacker that helped Team Arrow in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Titans Category:Multilingualism